The beginning of the end?
by taurausgirl
Summary: Everyone has always known that Harry and Ginny would end up together. Now though, when it has finally happened is all what it seemed or have lifes experiences changed them too much? (this is my first one so i would like to know how to improve it thankyou!


Chapter One (Bed of Roses)  
  
'You wouldn't believe it would you', said Harry looking over at his fiancée Ginny from behind the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk. 'That when we met fifteen years ago, it would be the beginning of a beautiful and loving relationship.'  
  
'Yes the only problem was that I couldn't bear to talk to you for a good couple of years.' Replied Ginny, grinning. 'Still they say the best things take time.'  
  
'Like me finally getting a job!' said Harry, darkly. If I'd have known how long training to be a glorified dark wizard catcher took I wouldn't have bothered!' He sighed and returned to the papers cluttering his desk. True Harry, now firmly in a job was successful and happy but it had not been an easy ride and he was glad that he had had Ginny to keep his moral up and persuade him all the work and pretending to enjoy the company of dark wizards would eventually pay off. Being naturally inclined towards befriending evil people was a skill Harry had happened to perfect over the many years of training. It was this trick that had landed him such responsibility as the Deputy Chief of the National Auror Society so soon. They pay was excellent but money wasn't an issue since his parents had left him a fair amount and Ginny was a successful author of both educational works and opinionated studies as to why 'Muggles and Magic could Mingle'. She appeared to have inherited this fetish from her father- the only one of Arthur Wealey's children to have done so.  
  
'You know the one thing that would make my life complete?' Harry mused flicking through a pile of memos.  
  
'What?' said Ginny as her heartbeat quickened and a peculiar feeling arose in her stomach. She had an inkling as to what Harry was about to say and began hoping feverishly he didn't. It was the only aspect of life in which they did not seem to agree.  
  
'To finally become a married man and have on my arm a misses, not the girlfriend or fiancée as to which everyone has grown accustomed to.' replied Harry. 'I have waited so long for it to be possible for me to make an honest woman out of you and then just when the day is nearly here we get the call for 'processing'.'  
  
'Its not that bad' said Ginny in a soothing voice 'and it is only to ensure that the Dark Lord didn't mingle any of his soul or desires in us. Anyway everyone has to do it as it's the law. In-fact if my memory serves me well you were one of the leading supporters of the test.  
  
'Yes but I wasn't expecting to be tested the week preceding out wedding forcing it to be postponed in-case we suffer any side effects.' moaned Harry.  
  
'Come come its standard everyone has to be interrogated and at least we are being surveyed together'. Although Ginny was answering Harry her mind was else where and she was listening to heart beat gradually returning to its normal pace. She had though Harry was going to mention his longing to begin a family. When he had first suggested it Ginny quashed the idea saying that they were not married and in her eyes it was indecent to begin a family out of wedlock. That was when he had proposed and began using the phrase 'it won't be long now'. The truth was the Ginny had no wish as yet to become a mother. She loved children and doted over her growing number of nieces and nephews constantly but she also felt relieved knowing that at the end of the day they could all be handed back. Although she was like the rest of the family in almost all ways the feelings of being the head of a large family was one part of her that differed from her parents and brothers. She didn't want to spend the rest of life cleaning up after children, buying clothes for everyone apart herself, feeding and washing the whole mob and not being able to be free as she was now. She loved inconsistency and revelled in the knowledge she alone could control herself and nothing would restrict her movements. Even Harry to whom she would do almost anything could not prevent her from apparating to the top of a mountain and climbing all the way down if she wanted. Having children would prevent all of this and restrict her movements. She also realised that she would not be able to write as freely or as frequently. Babies she knew took up nearly all of ones time and if she continued to write in the manner that some of her books were laid out people would be shocked that a mother could believe and think in the ways that she sometimes did. 


End file.
